Oil and Water/Script
Before Battle Reception Hall | Daytime * Manuela: It's raining, Professor. On rainy days, the wound I got from the Death Knight hurts like fire. Every time it aches, I get angry. You understand, yeah? I'm sure they had their reasons to kidnap Flayn, but still... Did they really need to stab me? What'd I have to do with it?! They ruined my beautiful, porcelain skin. Worse, they took off before I could stab them back. So rude. (Hanneman enters) * Hanneman: That's rather enough, Manuela. Cease your moaning and give the professor a break. * Manuela: Oh, stuff it, Hanneman. Unlike you, the professor has a big heart and listens to me talk about any problem I have. * Hanneman: More likely, your incessant ramblings offer no chance to interrupt. * Manuela: Is that true, Professor? * Byleth: ** (option 1) Manuela isn't bothering me. (Relationship with Manuela up) ** (option 2) Professor Hanneman is right. (Relationship with Hanneman up) * Manuela: ''' ** (option 1) I knew it. You listen to me because you care about me, don't you? * '''Hanneman: ** (option 2) You heard that, didn't you, Manuela? You are bothering the professor. * Manuela: Go away, Hanneman! Leave us alone. And stop making me shout! it causes the old wound to hurt again. * Hanneman: Then perhaps you'd best stay quiet. Keep your emotions in check, I'd say. * Byleth: ** (option 1) Let's stop this now. ** (option 2) Let's all get along. * Manuela: Don't worry, Professor. We do this all the time. * Hanneman: Indeed, Manuela and I do not mix well. Been true for years. That said, if it were up to me, I would prefer speaking to her in a calmer manner. * Manuela: It's not like I enjoy bickering with you. So maybe keep your mouth shut more often. * Hanneman: I state that which needs to be heard! For example-- * Byleth: ** (option 1) Let's stop this now. ** (option 2) Let's all get along. * Manuela: I'm sorry. I couldn't help it... * Hanneman: Same, same. Apologies. I am here because I have new information on the Death Knight's hiding place. * Manuela: What? Really?! You could have started with that. * Hanneman: Several students have reported possible sightings on the western edge of the Sealed Forest. While the authenticity of these reports has yet to be verified, it is still a very real possibility. I was thinking I would report this to Seteth as a precaution. * Manuela: What? Why? We can't be slow! He's going to get away! * Hanneman: Protocol on this matter requires reporting to Seteth, then Lady Rhea, then... * Manuela: Professor, let's leave this old geezer behind and get going! * Hanneman: Old geezer? I am barely 15 years your senior! I will not hear such-- * Manuela: Stop talking! Let's gather a team and get going! * Byleth: ** (option 1) I agree. (Begin Paralogue battle) ** (option 2) Not yet... (Return to previous screen) (Option 1) * Manuela: I'll go scout ahead. I'm coming for you, Death Knight! * Hanneman: Manuela, wait! It would not do to get yourself killed without someone to avenge you! (Option 2) * Manuela: '''Well, I'm going ahead anyway. You can't stop me. * '''Hanneman: '''Manuela, take a moment. You must prepare before heading out! Professor, please let me know as soon as you can if you could join us. Battle Introduction * '''Hanneman: Manuela's in a tough spot, Professor. Even if she's only got herself to blame, we cannot abandon her. * Bandit Leader: Heh... We have plenty of visitors today. Let's stop their annoying rescue attempt! Beginning of first round * Bandit: '''Now that is a woman... * '''Manuela: '''Uh-oh. They've noticed me. Here they come! Mid-Battle * '''Thief: Just when I decide to disguise myself as a mountain bandit and sneak in, we get attacked. Just my luck! When the boss is attacked * Bandit Leader: We are the Death God Gang! We're all unstoppable! If Manuela attacks the boss * Manuela: Hey! You're not the Death Knight! What gives? * Bandit Leader: Death Knight? What nonsense are you talking now? Do we look like knights to you, lady? * Manuela: You're just lousy hill bandits. Well, I'll teach you to waste my time! If Hanneman attacks the boss * Hanneman: '''Why, there is no Death Knight here. That student's testimony was, well, it was utter bunk! * '''Bandit Leader: '''Hey, you! The weird old dude with the beard! What kinda crap are you mumbling to yourself there? * '''Hanneman: I beg your pardon?! Do not image you can insult me without some form of retribution! After defeating the boss * Hanneman: Manuela, are you uninjured? * Manuela: A few scrapes and bruises. But, yes, I'm well enough. After Battle * Manuela: How could anyone think that was the Death Knight? It was obviously just an ordinary bandit. Oh well, I may not have found my revenge, but at least we got to retrieve stolen goods. * Hanneman: Manuela! You unthinking fool! * Manuela: '''Hanneman, I've heard enough already. * '''Hanneman: How bloody stupid are you?! If that were the real Death Knight, you'd have new--likely fatal--wounds to match your first! Do you know how much you worried all of us? You should be ashamed! * Manuela: Oh no... * Byleth: ** (option 1) Relax. She's OK. ** (option 2) Hanneman's right. * Hanneman: ** (option 1) This is a matter of life and death! It should not and must not be taken lightly! ** (option 2) Exactly! You are supposed to set an example for our students. Yet you let emotion get the better of you? * Manuela: You're right... So there, I said that. It's true, but, ugh. I'm sorry. I'll apologize to everyone later. * Hanneman: I should say I'm sorry as well. I lost my temper just now. I see you act so irrationally, and I lose my wits. I care about you a great deal, and wish to see you safe. Will you believe me? * Manuela: '''Yes, of course. I'm the same way, after all. I let my emotions get the best of me. We're both too old to be shouting all the time. * '''Byleth: So, everyone is friends again? * Manuela: You're awfully quick to but a bow on this. Are you sick of us already, Professor? * Hanneman: You're part of this, Professor. We are the only teachers this academy has. No need for bickering! * Manuela: Well said, Hanneman. Would you care to join me for a celebratory drink? * Hanneman: 'That sounds lovely. Perhaps a nice cup of tea is in order. ''(Manuela and Hanneman leave together) * '''Byleth: ... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts